Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a foldable or flexible display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Electronic devices that display images, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation units, and televisions, include display panels for displaying images.
Thin and lightweight flat display panels are widely used for image display. Many types of flat display panels exist, including liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, plasma display panels (PDPs), electrophoretic display (EPD) panels, and the like.
Additionally, foldable displays, which can be folded for portability and unfolded to increase the viewing area, are being developed.